Saying Hello
by RemusGirl21
Summary: Angel visits an old friend when all others are gone. Its better then it sounds! PLEASE REVIEW!


"**Saying Hello"  
****by: Griffin**

**Fandom: BtVS  
****Rating: PG-13  
****Status: Complete  
****Category: Angst  
****Pairing: Angel?  
****Warning: Slash Angst  
****Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BTVS!**

**"Saying Hello"**

He'd gotten used to visiting the small grave alone, it's crumbling stone closeted in the tight grove of evergreens. Vines snaked their way up along the sides and blanketed the ground. The only way to reach the grave was to wade through the flowing green mass surrounding it.

"So we meet again."

Silence was his answer. In this long forgotten place no one would ever answer him again. He knelt down quietly and brushed his pale fingers along the inscription that only he could see.

**Alexander LaVelle Harris  
****August 26, 1982 –  
****Unknown  
****The Forgotten One  
****Lost To Us All  
****Our Hearts Cry Out For Him**

"It's funny you know. People used to flock here. Every year for the holidays they would come to say hello and tell you all about the life you were missing. But now look at you. Your grave is over grown and no one has visited you for years but me. So, as pathetic as this may sound I'll tell you the news since they can't. I suppose you deserve it."

A shuddering sigh was heard and the man plopped to the ground Indian style. His coat billowed behind him as he settled in.

"Here's the death list. That's all I have to tell you now. No one else is left. Buffy finally died again. She committed suicide shortly after the anniversary of your disappearance. She felt guilty, you know, when you left. She took it horribly. I think she felt bad that as the Slayer she couldn't find her best friend."

"Willow's dead too, but in a good way I suppose. Spike, I guess you would call him her lover, turned her a little while ago and they're busy touring some country in Europe. I don't think she'll come to visit though. She took it the hardest. I think coming to your grave would hurt her too badly. But she loves you still."

"Giles passed on about ten years ago. Never told you when it happened cause you would get too emotional I suppose. Stupid to say to a grave, but it's true. He died of a heart attack in the hospital, the whole gang around him except for you. In his incoherency he asked for you, so he could say good-bye. He went to the grave wishing for you. Kind of sad to see."

"Dawn died in child birth along with her first baby. Her husband Connor killed himself shortly after. I don't want to talk about them though. It hurts too much."

"There's no one else to talk about now. Everyone you cared about is dead and gone, wondering where you went. They all loved you to their deaths you know. But it was all for the best."

The man groaned as he got up, his popping knee echoing awkwardly in the lingering silence. He sighed and ran a hand through his silky hair. His eyes, misty with tears, stared at the stone before he turned away.

"I'll say my good-bye's for now. We both know I'll come back soon."

His boots crunched on the ground below him a he strode away. As he walked his friend took their place beside him. The person glanced at him, amusement in his eyes.

"Why do you always have to go to that grave?"

"Because I have to remember sometimes too you know."

"You're just plain weird Angel. Come on, we have a boat to catch."

Angel watched as his companion walked away without a second glance. He turned back to the grave and let one tear slide down his pale cheek.

"I miss you love. I miss you so much," he whispered, a lump in his throat. His companion's voice rang out from in front of him and he hurried to catch up.

"We're going to miss our ride!"

"I'm coming!"

They walked, hand in hand, to their waiting car. As they reached the door Angel's companion turned to him with a smile and gently kissed his lips. Angel responded in turn, smiling slightly.

"We'll be together forever, right Angel?" the person asked as they pulled away. Angel placed his forehead against the others and nodded.

"Together forever Xander…together forever…"

**THE END**

**Okay, yes, this was a strange fic. I don't even think this was supposed to make sense at all! But that's okay; I really don't care. If you liked, then send a review. If you didn't like it, then send a flame. But I would love to hear from you!**

**Griffin**


End file.
